


Soft around the edges

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy has a switchblade, Blowjobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Knife Play“Shit!”, Steve curses, pushing his back flush with the wall to get as much space between him and the shiny blade as possible. There wasn’t much effect though, because Billy stepped forward immediately, unyielding.“Aw, babe. You scared now?”





	Soft around the edges

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than originally planned. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Trigger warning: Consensual non-con. If consent issues are an issue for you, be mindful. The whole scenario is consensual though. Both Steve and Billy have safewords, although not explicitly mentioned in the story. If anything had gotten too far, they would have used it.

It is already dark outside when Steve hears a noise outside. He can’t see anything but the blue shine of the pool, doesn’t notice the figure standing in the dark. Billy, on the other hand, can see Steve perfectly.

Steve hesitates, should know better than to walk out at night, when he’s alone at home. That noise could have been anything from fighting wildlife to the wind rustling some leaves. Or a burglar. Not knowing what had caused it scared Steve the most though, so he opens up the patio door and peeks his head out. “Hello?”

Silence. The strong wind mutes any smaller sounds he might have heard.

Steve curses under his breath, eyes darting through the darkness without making anything out.

“Is there anybody?”

Billy can’t help but smile. He waits until Steve takes a bold step into the darkness to move into the light and allow himself to be seen. He’d planned this for a while and it would be a shame to end the night with a door thrown shut in front of his face.

Steve honest to god jumps when he sees Billy. Or rather when he sees someone. The realization that it was a familiar face allows him to catch his breath.

“Jesus Christ, Hargrove,” Steve says. “What are you doing here?” Billy keeps moving, has no intention of starting a conversation with Steve now. Instead, he makes his way to the open door, walks right past Steve to do so.

“Excuse me?” Steve scrambles behind him, the patio door falls shut.

Billy looks around in the big home, lights on everywhere. Just like he imagined how it would look. 

“What are you doing here?”, Steve asks again.

Billy finally turns around to face him, sees Steve standing much closer than he originally expected.

“Isn’t that clear?”, Billy smirks, licks over his lips. He got inside so he is totally going to do this.

Steve looks a bit put back at that, maybe gets a good whiff of danger now, because he takes a cautious step back.

Billy isn’t out to chase him though. Not yet. Instead, he turns again, seeks for the kitchen and pulls himself a can out of the fridge. Waiting has made him thirsty and he knows that Steve will come to him eventually.

“Make yourself at home I guess,” Steve’s voice is full of sarcasm but the uncertainty mixed with it amuses Billy. Steve can’t stand the silence, most likely will be talking even if Billy doesn’t answer. Good thing, Billy has a perfect idea to make him shut up for once. 

Lazily, Billy leans against the kitchen counter, looks at Steve. 

Steve is wearing a loose t-shirt and high-ridden basketball shorts that almost disappear below the hem of the shirt. Makeshift pajama. 

Billy takes a long sip from his beer and watches Steve cross his arms over his chest, the frown on his face more prominent now. 

“So, you got what you wanted. Can you leave now? I’d really rather be sleeping than watching so you don’t pocket my mom’s china.

Billy huffs. “Not here for the dishes.” He puts down the beer next to him and walks up to Steve. “Not here for the beer, either.”

Steve backs away a few steps before he manages to stop himself. “Fuck off, Hargrove,” he says. “Just go, or I’m calling the cops.”

“Oh, I don’t think you will.”

“Yeah?”, Steve raises a brow. “And why’s that?”

Steve can see Billy reach behind for his back pocket but he doesn’t get the full idea until he hears the sound of a switchblade. Until he sees the silver flash appear next to him.

“Shit!”, Steve curses, pushing his back flush with the wall to get as much space between him and the shiny blade as possible. There wasn’t much effect though, because Billy stepped forward immediately, unyielding.

“Aw, babe. You scared now?”

Steve’s breath hitches when Billy brings the knife up next to his face. “N-no,” he lies. He knows that Billy can see right through him, can probably hear his heart pounding as loud as Steve does.

“Liar.”

The edge of the blade feels cold on Steve’s skin, pressed flat against his cheek in a way that makes Steve want to flinch. Sudden movement doesn’t feel like the best idea though. Not while Billy has that look on his face.

Billy moves the cold metal against Steve’s cheek and smiles. “Ask me, what I want, again.”

Steve swallows. “What do you want, Billy?” It’s hard to keep his voice from breaking.

“Very good,” Billy praises. “Must be awfully quiet around here with no one home. You must be happy about the company.” Steve doesn’t answer but he doesn’t break eye contact either.

Billy has him caged, has him where he wants him to be so he dares to touch. He moves his free hand to push up Steve’s shirt so he can feel the skin, soft on his side, delicate where the rips start. Steve shivers, blinks his eyes shut for a second. Billy’s palm is warm against his skin.

“You look a little uncomfortable there, Stevie,” Billy says, keeping his voice low, keeping it sweet. “Let me help you with that.”

He keeps smiling and pulls on the hem of Steve’s shirt now. In one fluent move, he makes a cut from the collar to the hem and has the shirt splay open in the middle. 

Steve takes in a big gasp, unsure if it’s the cold air that hit him or the sound of the knife cutting. He can’t help but stare down at his exposed chest, nipples peaked under the sudden cold. Billy holds the tip of his knife right against him like he could be stabbing him any second.

“What do you want?”, Steve asks, begging. Billy looks pleased. He moves the tip of the knife over Steve’s torso, down down down, following the trail of hair disappearing into his shorts. Those are tied with a little bow. Billy lets the tip of the knife dance over it before he skillfully makes a cut and the shorts significantly loosen up. 

“Take 'em off.”

Steve stares at him for a long second, like he doesn’t know what to do. There’s no way to go, though. Shaky hands find his pants and he pushes until they fall to his feet and he’s standing there fully naked.

Billy takes in the sight, takes his time with it. He wants Steve to see. Steve dares to cross his arms over his chest but a gentle “Ah,” warning him, works wonders. Billy doesn’t call him out on that behavior. He doesn’t comment on the obvious hardon the other one is sporting either. He gets it. Fear is a strong aphrodisiac. Or maybe King Steve likes to be told what to do. To be used like this.

“Get on your knees.”

Steve hesitates for a second.

“Don’t make me say it again,” Billy growls, gripping the knife tighter. 

Steve immediately goes down, continuing to look right at Billy. 

Billy reaches for Steve’s shoulder with his free hand, gripping him tightly. 

“Now take my cock out and suck it,” Billy orders.

He holds the knife close enough to Steve’s face for there to be a constant threat. Steve’s gaze switches between Billy’s face and the silver switchblade. Only now he has another thing to better put his focus on. For emphasis, Billy pushes his hips forward, letting out a low growl.

“Fuck…”, Steve curses. And then he’s on Billy, shaky fingers unbuttoning Billy’s jeans and pulling the fly down.

“Come on, put that pretty mouth to good use.”

Billy enjoys how Steve still flinches at every move of the knife, like Billy is about to cut his face any second. Billy isn’t out to ruin that pretty face though. There’s plenty of Steve to toy with.

It doesn’t need more encouragement for Steve to reach for Billy’s dick and lean forward. It’s cute how he acts shy about it. How slow and hesitant his tongue darts out and he gives the head a small lick. 

It’s not like Billy doesn’t enjoy the whole shy virgin act from time to time but right now that’s not what he’s after. He gets hold of Steve’s hair and pulls firmly. “Come on, open up.”

Steve barely does that before Billy pushes into his mouth, dick hitting the back of his throat, causing Steve to gag and let out a small whimper around him.

“You’ve done this plenty, haven’t you, pretty boy?” Billy pushes a piece of hair behind Steve’s ear. “Fucking natural. Should have known this mouth was for cocksucking.”

He eases off a bit, lets Steve gasp for air, as spit falls down his chin.

His eyes are teary when he looks up at Billy. 

“It’s okay, baby. Again.”

The nice voice seems to work with Steve because he puts a hand on Billy’s hips to stabilize himself and then sinks down on his dick. He doesn’t go quite as deep as Billy had made him before. But he tries. His lips hollow, as he sucks around Billy, the small sounds on the back of his throat adding a sweet vibration to it. 

It’s almost a shame, Billy has to make him stop. 

Billy pulls Steve off his dick by his hair and makes him stand up like this, too. Not too rough. He wouldn’t want to ruin that famous head of hair. “Now, show me your room.”

Steve’s eyes are dark. Even he couldn’t tell if it’s fear or arousal. But he can still taste Billy when he leads the way up the stairs. Feels the scratch in his throat from having him so deep. Billy pushes him forward on the bed, makes him fall on it, face onto the mattress.

“Turn over.”

Billy sits down on the edge of the bed when Steve turns and faces him, chest heaving.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this good for you,” Billy promises. He moves to sit between Steve’s open legs, pushes them apart further. Billy looks down at him and hums approvingly. “Really meant for taking cock, aren’t you? Look at how hard you are.” Billy brings the knife right up to Steve’s dick and watches his eyes widen. He moves the tip up Steve’s length, featherlight and oh so slow. Steve whimpers silently and his dick gives a visible kick, leaking cum on his belly. Billy could do that forever, leans down to get a taste himself. He didn’t plan on taking Steve into his mouth and by the surprised moan that leaves the King’s lips, he didn’t either. 

Billy cuts into Steve’s upper thigh, only catching the surface of his skin. The reaction is immediate though. Steve’s high-pitched moan turns into a deep groan and he arches his back beautifully, bucking deeper into Billy’s mouth and coming. Billy is a little bit caught by surprise, but he works him through it, humming approvingly.

Steve is panting, his body absolutely slack as Billy lets up from him.

“Was it good for you?”, Billy asks, putting the knife down on the nightstand next to him before he lays down next to Steve.

Steve turns over to him with a big smile on his face. 

“You were so good. Felt so real.”

“I tried,” Billy mumbles. “Next time, try to hold out till we’re actually fucking. I had some good ideas for that.” Steve chuckles. “That’s your fault for riling me up like that,” he says lovingly. “I guess, we’ll have to do this again.”

Steve moved closer and entangled their limbs more, sharing body warmth.

Billy feels the wet blood where he’s cut Steve in his leg. It looks like a lot on the first gaze but they’d spread it a lot, so it looks like more. It still made him nervous.

“I should get up, get a cloth or something.”

“It’s fine, I’ll change the sheets tomorrow. It’s hardly even a surface cut. I’m fine.”

“It was a lot,” Billy admits, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Steve’s. “Not the cut, I mean… the whole thing.”

Steve kisses his forehead, his nose, then finds his mouth to just let their lips linger against each other. “Thank you,” Steve says. “I love you.”

“Anything for you,” Billy says, smiling now. He reaches an arm around Steve to pull him a bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk, message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
